starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Arbiter
|image=Arbiter SC1 Art1.jpg |imgdesc= |create= |comiss= |early=2500 |last=2506 |retired= |destroy= |race=Protoss |faction= Judicator Caste |type=Psionic warship |propulsion=2 engines |max. speed= |length=Approx. 146 metersBarba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. |width= |height=Approx. 67 meters |armaments=Phase disruptor cannon (Great War) Warpspace cannon (End War) |FTL= |job=Judicator sanctum Psionic warfare support |command= |crew=1 (pilot) Various passengers (optional) |concattop= }} The Arbiter is a protoss warship specializing in providing psychic support. Overview Lumbering but durable support vessels, arbiters are piloted by members of the Judicator Caste, and are infused with psionic energy. The Judicator uses the arbiter as a base to provide support using space-time manipulation.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. While capable of inflicting light damage. the arbiter is far more valued for its ability to create dynamic tactical advantages for the Great Fleet. ]] The Judicator can generate a large reality-warping field that serves to conceal nearby friendly units. The arbiter had to remain firmly anchored in space-time to generate the field and so is not concealed itself. Furthermore, arbiters can weaken space-time, tearing rifts in the fabric of space-time, creating a vortex linking another location to the arbiter's location. This can be used to move personnel and supplies over long distances. On the other hand, arbiters can also strengthen space-time and create discrete pockets of space-time, trapping objects and preventing those objects from interacting with objects outside of their pockets. Arbiters are capable of transporting forces within their holds, including dragoons.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. History Prior to the Great War, arbiters were crewed exclusively by Judicators, unlike other warships that were manned predominantly by Templar. The arbiter often accompanied protoss war fleets into battle. After the Judicator Caste was eliminated from the protoss power structure, the arbiter quickly fell into disuse. When the protoss fled Aiur to Shakuras, the technology for arbiters was lost along with Aiur.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. During the End War however, the Daelaam recovered the Spear of Adun from Aiur. The construction details for building the arbiters were still in the ship's databanks, and they were redeployed to serve in the End War, outfitted with a variant of the phase disruptor cannon named the warpspace cannon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War Council interface (in English). 2015-11-10. During the End War, Talandar utilized a Purifier variant of the arbiter named the Cybros arbiter as one of the suits that could house his AI consciousness. This arbiter overcame the need to be anchored in spacetime and was able to cloak itself as well as allies.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Fenix (in English). 2018. Game Unit StarCraft :For StarCraft gameplay information see: Arbiter (StarCraft). :For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Arbiter Quotations. StarCraft II :For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Arbiter (StarCraft II). :For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Arbiter Quotations. Known Arbiters *''Danimoth'' *''Escort Leader'' *''Serenity'' Variants *Cybros arbiter *High Arbiter *Paganite Known Arbiter Commanders *Executor Koronis *Judicator Amdor *Judicator Assmael *Judicator Syndrea *Talandar (through temporary consciousness transfer) Trivia An arbiter (or arbitrator) is an individual whose decision the parties to a dispute agree to be bound in arbitration. This could be said to be representative of the Judicator Caste. References Category:Khalai technology Category:Protoss starship classes Category:Transports